Flames of Love
by Kazey
Summary: [KaixBrooklyn YAOI!] With a new reunion in place, two boys Kai and Brooklyn, end up meeting once again, and facing the hard reality of what it is like to love someone... [full summary inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Flames of Love  
**_By:  
Kaze Chan and Hutaru Chan_

All fame had gone down for the beybladers of any kind. However, with a new reunion in place, two boys Kai and Brooklyn, end up meeting once again, and facing the hard reality of what it is like to love someone. Though, things are interfered and played with, emotions on other people, founded upon others. With Brooklyn lost in the death of his parents, and Kai's constant disagreements with his confused life, is there a chance of them to stay and get together, or will they fail in love?

Couplings: Brooklyn x Kai and Kai x Tyson **Yaoi Warning!**

Story based on a roll play done by _Kaze_ (me) and my friend _Hutaru_. Please enjoy and Read and Review, please also, do not flame. This is a one shot type of coupling; it's hard to find fans of the two… (Though not a one shot story)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, no characters are owned except my OC Nichole and Mako.

Characteristics: Love, Romance, Angst (partly ooc), drama, and general.  
Rated: 14+ - swearing and kissing (guess its not that big of a deal though XD)

Characters in this fanfic (mostly in): Brooklyn, Kai, Tyson, Nichole (oc), Daichi, Rei, Meriah, Mako (oc), Max, Hiro, and possibly other minors.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Flashbacks_  
_**New Chapter Beginning/Ending**_  
-changing scenes from one person to the next, or later

**_Chapter 1_  
**

Kai walked down the damp streets, rain falling on him, his clothes soaked sticking to his skin, dampness felt everywhere. He was alone, in the world, and in the streets, only to hear dogs barking as he walked by, treated badly by their owners who left them outside at night, letting them not eat that much, looking terrible.

Kai's eyes glanced over at the dogs as he walked down an alleyway. He had hated where he was currently, where the streets looked messy, the small place full of gangs and other things one could not imagine. Where he lived currently, was an apartment, quite small, where he was treated badly, and had not paid the owner for about four months at the time, as he tried to look for a job. His grandfather had abandoned him, not allowing him to have that much money, so here he was stuck, not able to find his friends anywhere. How horrible it was to have his own grandfather have no reason to kick him out of his place onto a world where he didn't have that much money anyway, as fame from the Beyblade tournament went down.

The only person Kai knew of was his friend…or what used to be friend Tyson. But he wouldn't want to go where Tyson was, not one day in hell. The reason to this was because of what that boy had done to him in the past. But he had no time to think about what Tyson had done, he just wanted to start and get a job, while paying off what he owed the man.

Kai stood in front of the apartment, unable to barely stare at the door. He knocked on it slowly, unsure of what he could really say, hard for him to speak in his condition. Kai could hear it…the television on again, the sounds coming from the window that was half broken, yet still had curtains on them inside. He knocked once more, a little harder, and heard a leather type of sound moving, as if the man got off his couch, and opened the door to the disgusting apartment, beer everywhere, ruins on the walls, stains, and it just looked so wrong to Kai.

"Sir…" Kai began to speak. "I'm sorry for asking you this, but do you mind if you just wait a little longer so that I can pay you back soon?" He had a hard time saying sorry, especially to a man so horrible.

The man grunted at him taking a sip of his beer. "No!" He made a deep glare at Kai, and seeing the expression of his eyes backing off, the man smirked. "You need to get them in now! Or just leave! Onto the streets with you!" He yelled.

Kai's eyes glanced to the side, as he shivered in the rain. "Can I just have my things?" He had asked coldly, not wanting to stand for this man any longer.

The man threw his things at Kai, a bag that looked a bit old but still useable, and he slammed the door on Kai. "I still expect money from you! I need it soon!" He went back to his chair and watched the television yelling at it like it was a human worthless to him.

Kai shook his head and made his way slowly away from the apartment, and glanced back at it once more. 'He's had a little too much to drink…' He thought in his mind. 'Asshole…' He put on a cold face as he walked slowly away from the apartment, feeling a slight headache coming on from the cold.

-

Brooklyn walked down the streets of the unwanted town; his red hair was now down, because of the rain, drenching it, along with his white coat feeling heavy against his body. Looking around the streets gave him a bad feeling to his stomach, but all he wanted to do was get away from the house he was at for the moment, on the upper side of the city, not quite near this town.

He was nineteen now, and didn't have too many of his friends by his side anymore. He kept in contact with them sure, but it was hard to constantly keep track of who was where, and why they were. He stayed friends with Nichole, his best friend Rei's sister. Unknown a while back, Rei had no idea he had one, but they were from different fathers, though Nichole had known before he did, and told him the truth about his life. So now, her and Brooklyn would hang out most of the time, though this day she wasn't around, too busy with other things. He didn't mind though, at least he got fresh air he hadn't in so many days.

His eyes wandered around the empty streets but something caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks and his sight looked over to a familiar face. "That's…" He ran across the street and smirked slightly. 'Its Kai.' He thought to himself and walked down the sidewalk and over to him, stopping by him, not too close, but close enough, Kai's back turned to Brooklyn as he stopped in his tracks. "Kai!"

Kai stopped in his tracks as well and looked back raising a brow. "How do you know my name?" He questioned and walked a bit toward Brooklyn, his eyes icy cold, glaring at him, not seeing any memory click in his mind. "Leave me alone would you?" He looked Brooklyn up and down for a moment and then turned away slowly walking again.

Brooklyn blinked. "You're kidding right?" He glanced away. "You really don't remember an old friend? … Or opponent?" He sighed and turned away. "Oh well… it was a good try."

Kai stopped and looked back. "Wait…I do remember you." He spoke louder so that Brooklyn could hear him over the raindrops falling, and hitting the pavement.

The red haired boy smiled over at Kai as he turned around. "Good to hear then. How have you been Kai?" He asked him glancing over at the backpack he had over his shoulder.

He paused for a moment. "Alright I guess. Not much has happened in the last while though, and I need to find a job soon."

"Do you need any help?" He smiled asking curiously. Kai seemed to be uneasy about the situation, but he had to ask, to make sure that he would be all right.

Kai's eyes wandered away. "No, its fine." He explained to him, not knowing what to really say. "Look, I need to get going for now alright?" He turned his back once more to Brooklyn.

He walked over for a quick second and gave Kai a card. "If you ever need some help, then just let me know okay? I'm always there for a friend." He explained and began to walk away over to a bus shelter.

Kai's eyes wandered back watching Brooklyn for a moment, but he continued on his way, walking into an alleyway, looking at the dampness of the card, with his phone number on it. He put it in his pocket and ignored it for now; he didn't want help from anyone, not even his best friend.

-

Brooklyn made his way home after calling a cab that got him to his house. He was completely soaked from head to toe, but it wasn't a big faze to him. He got out of the car, and made his way toward his house after paying the driver. He went inside taking off his long white coat and placing it on the coat rack.

The building was large, with much detail of white on the outside, and on the inside, the walls tinted with a slight color of silver. The railing that went up to the second floor had brown color, with the wooden floor a simple reddish color to it. The kitchen was quite large, and to the right once you entered, being a bit spacious, but quite nice. The living room was across from the kitchen, to the left of once you entered. The nice furniture in the living room had a long light brown couch, with a loveseat on the other side of it, which faced toward a flat screen television.

Brooklyn made his way up the light red steps and onto the second floor. He walked down the hallway, and turned to a door entering it, a man sat there and looked over at him with curiosity, seeing how wet he was, and his clothes a bit dirty.

"…Master Brooklyn what are you doing here?" The man asked him, standing up straight, wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath. He was obviously the butler of the large mansion.

"I need you to get some information for me." He told him. "I want you to look up Kai Hiwatari, and get me information on his whereabouts in the last few years, and what happened to him…if you could."

The man nodded. "Of course." He nodded to Brooklyn, and went out of the room, making his way downstairs to find information for him.

Brooklyn sighed and left that room, and went to the end of the hallway to the right, into his room. He got dressed changing into new fresh clothes that weren't wet. He walked over across the small hallway and into the bathroom, fixing up his hair.

His concern in his eyes as he thought about what he could do about Kai, and why he was walking around with a backpack around the streets. He was finished school obviously…but why would he be on the other side of town, where so much destruction happened everyday?

Questions came into his mind rapidly, as he left the bathroom pondering to himself in his own room now. He sat down on the bed and stared at the floor. 'I guess I'll find out once I get the results from Alexander…' A sigh came heavily from his lungs, as he lay down on his back staring up at the ceiling.

A couple hours later, a knock was at Brooklyn's bedroom door. As he sat up, the man called Alexander walked into the room and handed him a few sheets of paper. "I'm sorry sir, but this is all I could find."

"Stop calling me sir…but thank you." He smirked and read the sheets of paper. 'What…his grandfather kicked him out of his house!' Brooklyn's eyes widened a bit confused. 'He's been missing for a while unknown to why, no one has really known…except for a reporter who claimed to of seen him in the bad alleyways…where I just was…'

"Wow…alright thank you…" He read the rest of the information and nodded. The butler smiled and left Brooklyn's room, as he was left there looking and reading the few sheets he was given. "Wow, he's in dept quite a bit for the man." He sighed and got up, and left the room, downstairs, placing the papers in his pocket.

"I should at least go and be able to help him out." He nodded to himself, and made his way outside, with a different jacket on now, rather then the wet one. He went to the limo driver of the house, and got him to drive him to the town a few minutes away.

As the limo stopped in front of the house he wanted. The red haired teen got out of the backseat, and made his way to the place Kai was at earlier. He knocked slightly on the door, but there was no answer. He blinked and knocked on it again, harder this time.

"I told you all last time I don't need any!" The grumpy voice said from inside, from behind the door.

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow. "Sir, can I just talk to youfor a moment? Its not about advertisement." He explained.

A grunt was heard, as the man opened the door. "Alright then what is it?" He questioned wanting to know what he was up to.

"That Kai person, how much does he owe you?" He questioned him.

"Pfft, why would you want to know?" The man laughed slightly. "A lot is what it is! Besides, he's not here anymore anyway!"

"I kind of realized that… anyway, here…to make up for his payments." Brooklyn took out some money from inside his wallet and handed it to the man.

The old man raised an eyebrow. "What is this? I don't need your money!"

"Just take it…" He glanced to the side. "Maybe get a good education while you're at it." The last part was muttered.

He glared. "No, I don't want this."

"Take it anyway, it's only a few thousand." ((I'm not good with translating into yen))

The man re-looked at the money. "Hmm…alright then. You're still off a little on price."

"No I'm not." Brooklyn turned his back putting his wallet back in his zipper pocket, and walked back up the steps. His mind wandering as he walked down the same alleyway going to search for Kai.

Kai walked down the alley, and soon stopped by the end of the alleyway. He sat down and leaned his back up against its cold side that made him shiver, getting goose bumps up his arms. His eyes wandered to the cement floor as a cold breeze also hitting him.

'Now what…I should just give up right here, and go to Tyson or something…' He told himself, wondering what he should do confusing himself with every thought.

Brooklyn turned down a side and didn't see Kai down that way. He turned and went the other way, seeing someone on the ground sitting down up against a wall. As he went toward the person, he immediately recognized him as Kai, knowing that scarf and that hair anywhere.

Kai heard footsteps catch his attention as he looked up to see the red haired man standing above him. Getting up, he dusted himself off a bit, got still feeling quite cold at the same time, a damp smell from his clothing.

"What do you want now?" Kai questioned. "Stalking me or something?"

Brooklyn looked at him a bit confused. "No…look, I just want to help you Kai, as your friend, even if our past was quite bad, I'd rather change it if that's alright with you." He had to explain it, he didn't know exactly what he was saying at the time, and it just came out.

"Friend eh…" He glanced away. "Well look, I don't need your help alright? I don't need any help from anyone."

"You refuse so many things you know." A smile crept across his face silently. "Just come Kai, you'll have somewhere to stay then, besides, my uncle and aunt wouldn't mind." He smiled and left the alleyway.

Kai felt like he just had to follow, his feet leading him right after Brooklyn. 'His aunt and uncle' Kai questioned himself. 'Whatever happened to his parents?' Questions ran through his head, quite confused not knowing what to think anymore.

A limo pulled up in front of the two just a little while later. A man came out and opened the door for the two boys who were quite wet from the rain.

Going home to Brooklyn's place, Kai just had to question why Brooklyn would ever want to help him. Why was he to be the special one? Why was he being so nice to him, gentle to him? Why would he care about anything he would do? Even if he was on the streets…

**_End of Chapter 1_**

KazeChan- Hey everyone, thanks for reading (if you did P) Sorry about the spacing, its not working properly at the moment...hopefully i'll fix it for furthur chapters.

**PLEASE DO NOT FLAME**! No flamers…this is a fanfiction! And because this couple is delicate and rare O.o quite true really…

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! This didn't take too long, but please, feel free to Review! A new chapter will come ASAP!

**- **Also, to add, there might be a little bit of OOC for Kai XD just a little! ; So please don't eat me! And during the tournaments they were both about 16 (for this)**, I'm making them the same age for this, and now both 19.**


	2. Ones Curiousity

**Flames of Love  
**_By:  
Kaze Chan and Hutaru Chan_

All fame had gone down for the beybladers of any kind. However, with a new reunion in place, two boys Kai and Brooklyn, end up meeting once again, and facing the hard reality of what it is like to love someone. Though, things are interfered and played with, emotions on other people, founded upon others. With Brooklyn lost in the death of his parents, and Kai's constant disagreements with his confused life, is there a chance of them to stay and get together, or will they fail in love?

Couplings: Brooklyn x Kai and Kai x Tyson **Yaoi Warning!**

Story based on a roll play done by _Kaze_ (me) and my friend _Hutaru_. Please enjoy and Read and Review, please also, do not flame. This is a one shot type of coupling; it's hard to find fans of the two… (Though not a one shot story)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, no characters are owned except my OC Nichole and Mako.

Characteristics: Love, Romance, Angst (partly ooc), drama, and general.  
Rated: Teen - swearing and kissing (guess its not that big of a deal though XD)

Characters in this fanfic (mostly in): Brooklyn, Kai, Tyson, Nichole (oc), Daichi, Rei, Meriah, Mako (oc), Max, Hiro, and possibly other minors.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Flashbacks (talking flashbacks too/echo)_  
New Chapter Beginning/Ending  
-changing scenes from one person to the next, or later

**Chapter 2**

**Ones Curiosity**

The rain slowly stopped through the clouds, as they began to separate, but it looked as if it were only going to be separated for a little while. It was still cold out, because of the dampness of the rain. It made the ground soft and wet, the trees got fresh water, and kept people off the streets.

Brooklyn got out of the car once arriving at his place. He let Kai out after him, and led him into his house. He took off his shoes once he was inside, and looked over to see Kai admiring the place. With a smirk, he took off his jacket, and walked to the stairs.

"Here, come, I'll show you to your room." Brooklyn told Kai, as Kai followed slowly, looking at the small pictures up on the side of the wall, eyes catching one of Brooklyn with two people, who looked like they could be his parents.

Kai shook that off, and made his way up the stairs quickly, and followed Brooklyn into a room, which was the second to the left of the hall.

"Are you hungry?" Brooklyn questioned him, watching Kai walk over to the bed and sitting down.

"No, not really." Kai felt his stomach rumble right after he said that, and glanced down blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"Oh really?" He grinned. "I'll be right back." Nodding to Kai, he walked out of the room and went downstairs.

Kai looked at the decorations in the spare room. The bed was quite large queen-size most likely, the curtains fell halfway down the wall, because the windows were high definition. The walls had beautiful blue designs that swirled around the top toward the ceiling. The room also had gentle brown furniture to it, like the dresser, and the tables, even the wood to the side of the bed.

Brooklyn came into the room with Kai's food, walking over to him and placing it down on the bed, he went over to a chair in the room and sat down on it.

"Thanks." Kai smirked. He began to eat his food hungrily, and very fast, as Brooklyn watched him in amusement.

The orange haired male stared at Kai as he ate. He shook his head with a smirk. "You seem a little too hungry." He had a bit of a laugh to his words.

"Well," He said swallowing. "I haven't eaten this good of food in a long time."

Nodding, Brooklyn got up again, and left the room, telling Kai he would be right back. Though, Kai didn't really mind, he was too busy eating his sandwich and drinking up his drink as quickly as he could, to fill his stomach up.

-

"Brooklyn!" Called a girl who entered the front door. She put her keys in her pockets and looked around the house. "Now…where is he?" She looked around curiously.

Her brown hair flowed half way down her back, bandana around her wrist that she wore as a memorial. She wore blue pants, with an overcoat draped around her waist, and a black v-neck tank top. She had some chains on her wrists, but she wasn't gothic, never was to even begin with. Necklaces braced around her neck, and some hung down a bit.

She blinked and walked upstairs, and looked around the hall. She saw a light on in the guest room, and smirked. "Good…I can finally-" As she opened the door she stared blankly to who she saw. "Kai?"

Kai looked up from eating and wiped his mouth. "N-Nichole!" His eyes widened a bit knowing who she was.

Nichole stood there staring at him for a moment, and went over to the closet door grabbing her other coat she had forgotten. "What are you doing here?" She asked him looking over again.

The two had history together. You see, Niccy – as people preferred to call her – was Rei's sister. Rei had absolutely no idea about her, neither did she, until her mother told her about Rei. When Niccy found out, she went to find him, and with that, she also met Kai, Brooklyn, Rei, Meriah, and other people like Tyson and Daichi. Daichi was one to crush on her all the time, following her everywhere.

Rei and Niccy spent sometime together. They lived in the same house for about a year or two, but she moved back with her mother and father for reasons beyond her knowing. However, in the process of all of this, Nichole had met Kai. Kai was one of the people who were just like her. Cold and didn't care what people thought, and not outgoing. His past was bad, and so was hers; they were both bladers of different teams.

Both Nichole and Kai were drawn to each other, having Daichi quite upset during this event. They had a love in which they were still unsure if they would be right for one another, and if they just had to wait and see what would happen.

It ended up that Niccy and Kai just split up. This did make Daichi happy, however as Kai left somewhere, Niccy was left to be on her own and find someone new, she didn't think that Daichi was really the person for that though, but she knew that he'd still like her.

So, Kai and Niccy just ended up being friends. Kai did regret it though, when thinking of her he always thought that perhaps he should've taken his chances and tried to stay with her. But, she wasn't his anymore…

"I'm staying at Brooklyn's for a little…" He explained to her.

She smiled at him. "I see. He's a great guy isn't he?"

"I guess so yeah. He's kind enough to let me stay here."

"Well, its great to see you again Kai. You've been gone for so long. I hope Russia was okay." Niccy dragged her coat over her shoulder nodding to him.

"It was alright. Not as if I wanted to go back." He stated, setting the food aside.

"Oh…" She shrugged that comment off, as she looked to the door seeing Brooklyn.

It was obvious he just went to go change. He had a white-buttoned shirt, and white pants on. His hair was brushed and not wet anymore, which was good for him at the least.

"Brooky!" Niccy smiled at him.

Ah, that nickname. Brooklyn just had to shake his head and smirk at it. He had been called that ever since they had become good friends. It was his nickname from her to show that they were close. Strange way of showing it, but he liked his name shorter.

"Hey Niccy." He smirked, and looked over at Kai. "Was it alright? I didn't poison you now did I?" He laughed lightly.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks, it was actually really good." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Brooky's a good cook isn't he? He's a sweetie." She nodded feeling proud of her statement.

Brooklyn just shook his head and sighed. "Yes yes…if you say so." He walked a bit more into the room.

Kai's eye suspiciously looked at the two, as if they had something going on. He wasn't too sure at the moment though. He was just curious if perhaps the two had a relationship. He wouldn't care even if they did, but he just thought that they might have had one.

Nichole smirked and looked Brooklyn up and down, Kai's eyes watching her. "Brooky, hun, you should unbutton more of the buttons on your shirt." She stated. "Alright?" She walked over to him.

Brooklyn stared blankly. "Oh my gosh." He muttered.

Kai blinked. "Um…" he was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Niccy says it to me all the time. She wants me to have more of a 'sex appeal' and 'show off' all the time. But I'm not one to really do that." He unbuttoned his shirt slightly so that Niccy would be happy. "Better?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Why yes! I mean come on Kai, wouldn't you agree he looks much better like this?"

Kai sat there staring at them. "Yeah actually."

Nichole smirked and left the room, leaving the two alone for a moment.

"You're…kidding right?" Brooklyn stared at Kai.

"No…I think she's right." His red eyes looked away, blush hitting his cheeks. It confused him for a moment why he was blushing, but the blush slowly faded away.

"Alright…" He sighed heavily, and made his way to the door. He was also confused about why Kai had agreed to such an agreement. The orange haired teen had to keep wondering curiously about what Kai was thinking about, and why he had seen him blush.

Brooklyn walked downstairs and talked to her for a bit about Kai and the others that they hadn't seen in a long time. Kai had then wandered down the stairs to join the conversation.

The name "Tyson" had then come into it. Kai stopped with a deep confusing glare in his eyes. He looked away, as Nichole blinked curiously.

"What's wrong?" She asked Kai.

"Nothing…I just don't like that name…"

"Something happened obviously." Brooklyn stated as he watched Kai pay no attention and looking out the window.

"I'm going to go rest, okay?" Kai rose from his seat and walked back upstairs into the spare bedroom, which had been his since he got here, and he claimed it now as his own. The heavy warm sheets he admired because they were quite nice from the rich texture and because not only the sheets, but also the whole house and room had made Brooklyn's aunt and uncle look quite rich.

A few days slowly passed, and Brooklyn and Kai had talked a bit about the others, Brooklyn said he was planning something on meeting up with everyone. Which, Kai was slightly going off track from.

Brooklyn had left the house quite a bit for his so said "plans" he had, and so Kai was mostly left to the house alone and able to explore. He thought that there were too many rooms to be searched within. So, he left the exploration till a later time, and he then just decided on going out for a walk once Brooklyn had gotten back.

They had grown a bit closer, Brooklyn being nice to Kai, and vice-versa. Although Brooklyn had seemed a bit cautious, and Kai had noticed he was not only distant, but he didn't speak too much when Nichole wasn't around. They were close…those two. They had a friendship that was deep, like no one could break it. Kai thought of Brooklyn as one who was mysterious, and calm, yet happy all the time. He always had that smile on. The confusing smiles that made him wonder. Curious.

As Brooklyn had finally come back, Kai got up from the kitchen table after fixing himself a bit of a snack. He walked over to Brooklyn who was all happy as usual, but had no Nichole with him strangely.

Kai blinked. "Um…hey where's Nichole?" He asked curiously, usually when Brooklyn went out, the brown-haired best friend of his would follow him home.

"Well, I saw her earlier, but she had things to do with a few of her other friends. Not too big, but that's okay." He just smiled taking off his coat. "It's damp out there, but it doesn't seem like it's going to rain."

"Oh, well I was actually planning on going out for a walk…so I'll talk to you later if that's alright?" He blinked.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." He took off his shoes and placed them neatly aside.

"Okay, Thanks."

"You don't need to ask me." Brooklyn smirked shaking his head slightly.

"Sorry." He got on his own shoes and threw on a coat and nodded off to Brooklyn as he left outside.

Kai wandered around aimlessly. He looked for somewhere he could go to escape from his thoughts. He wondered in his mind why exactly Tyson was always after him. He and Tyson has never had a relationship…Tyson was always the obsessive one, who always wanted to be with Kai, but Kai didn't approve of it. He would've rather stayed away from the blue haired boy and be in his own world, with the people he wanted to be with. Sure, Tyson could still be his friend, but he just didn't want to be close, in a relationship.

His thoughts ran through his head, not being able to release from inside. His soft eyes trailed off and he saw he was quite a few blocks away now. He had walked subconsciously, and noticed he was in the rough part of town. There were houses that weren't as well touched and tainted to as others. They had some stores that looked more like warehouses then a store. The smell was even different too, which Kai thought was quite strange.

Glancing back, he noticed that from afar, he could see all the nice house. "Strange…One second you're in such a beautiful town, the next you're in a place where it's so damp and quiet its scary."

Kai then walked down an alleyway. "Wait…I recognize this place…" He sighed quietly, and then heard rustling from behind him.

At first, he shook the sound off, thinking it was just something that had fallen. But then, the sound of a few garbage cans had fallen over, which made him believe that there was someone following him…or something.

He picked up his pace and heard sounds once again, but when he looked back into the darkness of one place, and the light of the other, nothing was to be seen. He then began to dash into a run, to pick up his pace possibly to outrun whatever he didn't know or couldn't see.

Turning the corner, he realized that he had hit a dead end…

Slowly, Kai turned around a bit cautious. "Now what?" He asked himself, a slightly uneasy feeling inside his stomach.

A garbage can lid then rolled slowly toward him, but passed him taking a turn of its own.

Right then…right there…something or someone had jumped down in front of him.

His eyes widened, the darkness of the outlook. He backed up taking a good look at what he saw, and his heart had begun to beat quickly. No…

**-End of Chapter 2-**

Kaze: Thanks for reading, please do review.

I'm officially making them 18 now…excuse my other chapter please XD.

But yes, I've left it off on a cliffy…I already know the next 10 chapters and such, I just need to actually go and attempt to write them!

Anyway…w00t for Cliffeh!

Enjoy!

--Thank You's—

Mizuki Hikari- Thanks for being the first one to review my story! Hope you read further chapters!

Missy- I shall! And have XD thanks for reviewing hun.

Queenofgoths- ! Thank you for faving! Omg XD I feel so happy! I'm so glad you enjoy it! And yay! I've updated it now!

Thank you all so much 3

--End of Thank You's--


End file.
